Systems that track a user's gaze (i.e., eye tracking systems) are becoming increasingly popular. The capability to track the movement and gaze point of a user's eye allows for more sophisticated user interface possibilities. These eye tracking systems, however, generally need to be calibrated for each user due to physiological differences in the eye anatomy from one person to another. The calibration process is typically performed by presenting a set of points (one at a time) to the user and requesting that the user fix their gaze at that known point while the visual gaze point is estimated. This process is tedious, requires user cooperation and is generally not robust. Additionally, this process requires an active display element (e.g., capable of being controlled by a tracking calibration system) and a relatively large field of view, which may not exist in some platforms including, for example, some wearable devices and automotive environments.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.